yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 007
Feelings for the Cards! Crystal Skull VS Great Bull Djinn is the seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japanese on TV Tokyo. Disgusted by Himuro speaking ill of Yanagi's cards and stomping on them, Yusei duels Himuro using Yanagi's deck. Episode Summary At the center Yusei stands across from Himuro ready to duel him. Himuro's followers don't believe Yusei can win with Yangi's cards. Yanagi is a bit unsure himself, but Yusei tells Yanagi to just make sure to watch. Yanagi remembers the Crimson Dragon rising over the duel stadium and asks, "Just who are you?" Himuro starts the duel ready to teach Yusei a lesson. Yusei tells Yanagi that it is a duelist's duty to breath life into cards by breathing. If cards have felt pain by being stepped on, then imparting joy into them is also a duelist's duty. Yanagi recognizses Yusei's hand as the same one he had. He warns Yusei not to play "Crystal Skull" as it resulted in him taking 1000 damage, but Yusei ignores him and plays it. Himuro's followers start laughing, but Yusei reverses the damage with "Curse-Returner Hitogata Doll" reversing the damage to Himuro. Yusei explains the same "Crystal Skull" that got trashed for being useless has gained strength by drawing from its friends. One of Himuro's supporters tries to assure Himuro that that was luck, but Himuro insists that it was skill and has gotten him psyched up for the duel. Yusei ends his turn. Himuro manages to summon "Great Bull Ogre" and quickly inflict damage to Yusei. Yusei continues to start his moves similar to Yanagi, resulting in the watchers mocking him. Himuro keeps them quite, as he sees sense to Yusei's moves. Yusei manages to hold off Himuro's attacks. Yusei's skill reminds Himuro of when he was a pro duelist. Yusei puts faith in Yanagi's cards in an attempt to draw the card needed to win the duel. Yusei draws "Piri Reis Map" and smiles. After playing it, he gathers all the cards needed to play "Triangle - O". He than plays it, winning the duel. Himuro's followers rush to Himuro, while Yanagi leaps on Yusei to kiss him. Himuro congratulates Yusei and asks his name. He then apoligizes to Yanagi for stepping on his cards. He tells Yusei that he'd like to take him to the pro world and shakes his hand. Two guards arrive telling Yusei that he is to be interrogated. Godwin & Jack Takasu, who is monitoring the duel from an office calls Rex Godwin who tells Takasu to continue his surveillance. Godwin then informs Jack that the duelist from Satellite has started a duel. He then leads Jack to a room he has never shown him before. Here he tells Jack the legend of the Signers; Jack's dragon-shaped birthmark represents the wings of the Crimson Dragon. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau is merely a temporary form. They are those who inherited people of the stars power to bring security to the public. All who have sworn loyalty to the name Yliaster, govern all things controlling society. Rex reveals himself to be the 360th Star Guardian. Yliaster started roughly 3,000 years ago in the Andes in South America. Rex raises his hand causing the scenary to change to an ancient Inca civilization. The People of the Stars started a culture, the Sky Temple, and worshiped the Dragon Star as a God. All their knowledge from the Dragon Star was passed down to them through their ruler, the Star Dragon King. Wicked Disturbances often threatened the people. As a result the King prayed to the God for salvation. The God responded by sending the Crimson Dragon sealing the evil in the Earth. Godwin raises his hand again changing the scenary, so he and Jack stand in mid-air above the Nazca Lines. He explains that the evil had spread over the planet as time passed. He lists some social and economic problems in the world and says that Neo Domino is the only Utopia. The Wicked Gods sealed in the Nazca are soon to be revived. He has searched for the summoner of the Crimson Dragon to protect humanity, the Signer with the dragon birthmark. Jack rolls up his sleeve and glares at his birthmark, "So you mean this birthmark... is it me?" Himuro's flashback Himuro lost to Jack Atlas, who insulted him, saying he was a poor opponent and put up a weak duel. This caused Himuro to quit and take up underground dueling. He managed to win duels here, but getting involved in illegal dueling had bad effects on him, including alcoholism. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo VS Himuro Himuro Summons "Jirai Gumo" and Sets 2 cards, which 1 of which is "Trap Hole". Yusei Summons "Crystal Skull" in Defense Position and activates "Curse-Returner Hitogata" to transfer the damage he would take from "Crystal Skull's"" effect to Himuro (Himuro/3000). Himuro Tributes "Jirai Gumo" to Summon "Ushi Oni", and then Special Summons "Great Bull Djinn" by Tributing "Ushi Oni". "Great Bull Djinn" attacks "Crystal Skull", and due to its effect, "Great Bull Djinn" can attack once more in a row, so it attack Yusei directly. (Yusei/1400) Yusei Summons "Ashoka Pillar" in Defense Position and activates "Stonehenge" to Special Summon "Crystal Skull" from his Graveyard, but this inflict 1000 damage to Yusei (Yusei/400). Yusei Sets a card. Himuro draws "Nobleman of Crossout". "Great Bull Djinn" attacks "Ashoka Pillar". Yusei activates "Totem Pole" to negate the attack. Himuro activates "Spider Web Castle" and Sets a card, "Mirror Force" Yusei activates "Piri Reis Map" to add "Cabrera Stone" from his Deck to his hand. Yusei Summons "Cabrera Stone". Due to its effect, Yusei's Life Points are halved. Since Yusei controls "Crystal Skull", "Ashoka Pillar" and "Cabrera Stone", he is able to activate "Triangle - O", which destroys all card on the field, and inflicts 3000 damage to Himuro. (Himuro/0) Yusei wins.